Leona
by Purpleatty123123
Summary: A girl is forced to move to a old country house by her grandparents. A man named Francis goes with her but only for his evil ideas. She loves the servant Harvey but he does not seem to understands that. Until one very unlucky moment... Read this to find out what happens if you dare.


**The wind was blowing around me, the multi colored leaves falling to the ground. The wheat swaying in the breeze. The knife in my hand blood drizzling on it.**

**"What have I done?" I mutter, staring at the man in front of me.**

**There was a stabbed wound in his stomach and on the side of his neck.**

**This was his fault not yours, he was the one to try to kill you after all. A voice tells me.**

Three days earlier

**I have just moved from New York to a small little country house in the west. My grandparents thought it would be best for me to start living on my own. They would pay the bills they say but I know that didn't want me because they thought I was a nuisance child. **

**When my parents died my grandparents were the only ones left to take care of me. They have never liked me and they would always call me a tramp. So four years later they sent me here.**

**"Lady Leona everything is setup." Scarlet the short fat maid told me.**

**"Thank you Scarlet." I said and I stepped out of the one carriage that my grandparents had gave me to get here.**

**Scarlet was a short fat girl who had been working for my grandparents for over ten years. She had short, thin, blond hair and a crooked smile. Her teeth were like a horses and her eyes were a deep brown almost black. Her skin was a olive color because she could never tan.**

**I walk to the house lifting up the skirts of my dress. I walked into the small house and looked around.**

**There was a upstairs and it had one room and a bathroom. Downstairs there was a small kitchen, a bathroom with a shower only, a dining room with little blue bird printed into the walls. a living room with a small fireplace and two bedrooms. One next to the living room and another next to the kitchen.**

**Outside there was a view of a long meadow with tall brown wheat in it.**

**"Lady Leona are you alright?" Harvey asked me as he walked to stand beside me.**

**"I am fine Harvey thank you for worrying about my health." I told him staring down at the floor now.**

**"Where is Sir Francis, Lady Leona?" Harvey asked dropping his voice, upset for some reason.**

**Harvey was also our messenger boy. He would be staying at the house with me, Francis and Scarlet. Harvey was tall, muscular, smart and oddly beautiful. He had green eyes, black hair, and had a six pack. I had a bit of a habit of staring at him... You could see the six pack clearly when he had a tight shirt on and he was working.**

**"Out working I believe..." I said thinking.**

**Francis R. Ice was a man which my grandparents are forcing me to see. They want the money he has and so they made sure he would come and live with me. They simply said if he wanted to sleep in my room with me he could. A day after that he should up with his bags asking me when we were leaving.**

**Francis was tall, slightly fat from drinking, unintelligent, and looked... different. He had dark blue eyes, blond hair and a boyish face. Honestly Francis scared me. When I lived with my grandparents he would come over drunk most of the times. He would smacked me or Scarlet if we didn't get him what he wanted. One night he tried to have S.E.X with me but I fought back. He hit me and had left.**

**I turned and walked away Harvey staring after me.**

**"What do you want for lunch Lady Leona?" Scarlet asked me.**

**"What ever you and Harvey thinks best." I muttered walking upstairs to my room.**

**I closed the door behind me and looked around.**

**There was a queen bed and a fireplace in here. The was also one dresser and a closet. I walked over to the bed and laid down sighing.**

**"I can't live like this." I muttered as I slipped into a light sleep.**

**I dreamt about everyone circling around me. My grandparents, Francis, Scarlet, my mother and father, and my only little sister. They were calling me tramps. All of a sudden **


End file.
